The state of the art resistor memory device arrays requires an active device on a non-volatile memory element. In the case of a resistor memory device, such devices are either a one-resistor, one-transistor array, or a one-resistor, one-diode array, however, these arrays are not suitable for use in three-dimensional arrays for ultra high-density memory integration. The invention disclosed herein resolves this problem, as the memory cell of the invention may be incorporated into a large memory array, and does not require an active device.